She is just like me
by JadenNZ1
Summary: A evil CynderxSpyro request. At the end of new begining. Don't like don't read. No flames please.


**-This is a evil CynderxSpyro (a new beginning) request.**

**-Rated MA. No flames please.**

I flew as hard as I could. Cynder had to be stopped. I had raced to the dark masters core only to see Cynder placing a purple crystal (that held all of Ignitus's power in it) into the centre of the purple beam of

light. "My master returns" Cynder said. "We're too late" I yelled to Sparx. "hmm. Persistent little fellow aren't you" she stated. "This is where it really ends" she continued. "Bring it" I growled. "No mercy this

time" she hissed. "I can't watch this" I heard Sparx say behind me looking away. My name is Spyro the dragon. And I can do this. We seemed to charge at perfect sync. Only to send each other skidding back.

Cynder growled and charged again. So did I. The same result. I needed a new strategy. I charged again only to sidestep her and slash her in the side. She hissed in pain and crawled back. She held her side,

blood leaking out from her paw. She looked at me, rage burning in her eyes. But there was something else. Almost like….sadness. She charged only for me to slide underneath her and slice her underside open.

"ENOUGH" she hissed and started glowing with darkness, shadows where wrapped around her form. She brought her claws and wings to her chest and a ball of sphere appeared. She grunted with effort. Then

she spread her legs. The world flashed with black. I didn't realise that I was being drained in till I was crouched on the ground, struggling to stand. I could FEEL something making me stand. "Spyro, it's time to

unleash the true dragon within you" I heard Ignitus say in my head. Let's finish this. I opened my maw and felt a purple beam rush out. It hit Cynder straight in the chest. It didn't stop though. The onslaught of

energy just kept coming. I could hear Cynder crying out in pain, begging for it too end. I couldn't stop. "AAAAAHHHHH" I screamed letting everything I was pour into my beam. But like all things it eventually

ended. I stood there panting. Gasping for breath. I looked up to see a dying Cynder. "Uhhh" she groaned as I saw shadows leave her and flow into the dark master's portal. I looked in her eyes and saw

sadness. She was crying. "Please….end it….I don't deserve to live" she begged. I just walked up to her and slowly eased her onto her feet. "….Why?" she asked still crying. I just stared into her eyes. "…I forgive

you" I stated. She looked at me. Speechless. "W…what?" she said. "I forgive you" I repeated with a smile. "Why?" she repeated yet again, her eyes threatening to tear up. "Your eyes…they've changed" I stated.

I didn't realise I was staring in till I heard her speak. "You know…your quite for a little guy" she smirked giving me a peck on the lips. I didn't understand what was happening. How could I? "Surly the elders

teached you about mating" she said shocked. I just stood there. Like a complete idiot. She just giggled. "Well…I could show you…if you wish" she purred rubbing her tail blade up my chest. Making me shiver.

"Ooohh a little sensitive are we?" she cooed in my ear. I felt a pressure in my crotch. A pressure that just kept building. I could smell something. It smelt sweet…and musky. Like strawberries. "Oh getting a little

excited are we?" she smirked looking at my crotch. I gasped as I looked down only to see a 16 inch long and 6 thick manhood standing proudly. I gasped as she started stroking up and down my member ever

so slowly. I resisted the moan that was building up in my throat and kissed her on instinct. She gasped into my mouth in surprise but that just turned me on more. It seemed I had turned her on switch too. "Lets

get this started" she panted breaking the kiss. She lied down and spread her legs. "Place your mouth right between my legs stud" she smirked spreading her slit open with her paws. I walked over to her

crouched form. And slowly licked her slit from bottom to top making her howl in pleasure. Then I shoved my tongue into her entrance. "OOOOHH YES T-THATS SOO GOOD FFFUUCCCKK" she moaned. Then I

swirled my tongue in a circular motion. "OOOOOHHHH ANSESTERS I'M GONNA CUM YYYEESSS" she screamed with pleasure as she squirted all over my face. I licked all her juices of her crotch making her moan.

"Please...take me" she begged. How could I say no. I aligned my manhood with her dripping entrance. "Enjoying the view?" Cynder smirked. "y-yeah" I stated surprised by my own words. I let instinct get a

hold of me. I rammed into her. Hard. She screamed in agony. "S-Spy…it's my first time" she stated grunting in pain. I had no idea what she meant. "I…I-I...um-It's okay Spy…you don't know about these things"

Cynder interrupted. I just nodded dumbly. "A-alright. Go slowly please" she begged. I did. Something inside me wanted to pound her. To make her scream. But then I looked into her eyes. Her loving eyes. And

it disappeared. I grunted as I reached her womb at 14 inches. Damn she was TIGHT. "AAAHHH...o-oh by the ancestors" she moaned. I increased my speed. "You ready hot stuff?" I asked. Not caring about what

I had just said. "Yes...fuck my brains out" she weakly moaned. 'If that's what she wants' I thought I pulled out to the tip then smashed it straight straight back into her womb. "AAAHHH YYYEEESSS OH GOD I'M

GOING TO...AAAAHHHHH" she screamed as she squirted all over my crotch. She came already. I kept pounding though. "AAAAHHHH F-F-F-FUCK YES JUST LIKE THAT-AAAHHH" she came again. "OOOOOHHHHH

GODS JUST LIKE THAT FFFFUUUUCCCKKKK" and again. I slowed down only for her to almost collapse. "Cyn…you okay?" I asked. "Ohh yes" she moaned. "Oh...oh ancestors...that felt great...are you close?" she

asked. "Nope" I chuckled. "I guess we have to keep going then" I stated as I started ploughing into her again. "AAAAHHHHH FFFUUUCCCKKK YYYYEEESSS" god will she ever stop cumming. "FFFFFUUUUCCCKKK

RIGHT THERE GOOODDDSSS" she came again. "YEEEESSSSS YYYYYEEESSSS HARDER, DEEPER YYYYEEEESSS" and again. "FFFFUUUUCCCKKK YOUR GOING TO MAKE ME EXPLODE, YYYEEESSS" and again. She

wouldn't be able to take much more. I slowed. "W-why won't you cum...do I not please you?" she asked tears in her eyes. "Of course you do. I just need to work really hard to blow" I explained. "Then... let's

try...aahh, this" she moaned as she turned around and lied on the ground with me still inside her. She had grown breasts. They were Ds. Holy shit. "This will work just fine" I stated and started pounding her

again making her breasts slap up and down. "AAAAAAHHHHH G-G-GODS AAAHHHH" she exploded again. "F-F-FUUUUCCCCKKK YYYEEESSS" and again. "YYYYYYEEEESSS JUST LIKE THAT" and again she screamed

her breasts flying up and down. I started noticing her breasts were growing even bigger they were DDs now. "Hey, are your breasts growing bigger?" I asked. "W-w-well their not breasts-AAAAHHHH-their sex

signals-OOOOHHH-they will bloom as big as they can get if you d-do g-g-good e-e-enough" She explained. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH" her walls snapped down on me again. "OH gods...you really are a stud" she

weakly giggled. "Well now it's your turn now" I smirked as I lifted her up and lied down with still inside her. Despite her being about three times my size. "Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this" she started as she bobbed

up and down, her DDDs slapping up and down. "OOOOHHHHH YYYYYEEEESSS THAT BIG DICK" she screamed as she came again. "OOOOOHHHH GGGGOOODDDSSS" and again. The dam was breaking, I was

gonna blow. I pounded into her with everything I had making her boobs fly up and down. "OH G-GODS, OH G-G-GODS" she screamed as she was pounded. "Stop fighting it Cyn, just let it happen" I stated. "I-I-

I'M G-G-GOING T-T-TO...CCCCCCCUUUUUUMMMM" she roared as I finally came inside her. She looked like she passed out. I smirked at my work. Then she started falling towards me. 'Fuck' I thought as I stopped

her from falling by reaching out my hands only for them to grab her DDDD breasts. I flipped her over and pulled out electing a moan from her. I looked at where my hands were and smirked. 'I did work for

them' I thought as I sucked on her breast and groped the other. Making Ignitus moan and slowly wake up from her sleep. Her breasts were lactating. I milked them freely. OOHH ancestors, you are good with

your tongue. she moaned. "nothing but the best for you" I smirked. She closed her eyes again and was out like a light. I kissed her lovingly on her lips and smiled at her sleeping form. Then the world started

shaking. "Cyn! Cyn!" I shouted shaking her. She was out. I picked her up. "What are you doing!?" Sparx demanded. I had forgotten he was there the whole time. I had no doubt I would have to do something for

him to keep his mouth shut. "I can't just leave her" I stated. "She tried to KILL US!" he screamed. I ignored him. I flew for the portal. As hard as I could. I was going to make sure Cyn smiled again. 50 meters.

25. 10. 5. The world flashed white. I dropped to the ground and hit the grass ground. My eyes fluttered I looked around only to see Cyn and Sparx on the ground. "Mommy…fluff my pillow" Sparx mumbled

before his head hit the ground. I lied my head back. The world went black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I opened my eyes and saw the guardians standing there. I tied to stand. "Easy Spyro. How are you feeling" Ignitus asked. " that battle took up all of my strength" I stated. "I can hardly lift my head" I

continued. "It will take some time for your strength to return" he stated. "Cynder. I'm sorry. For failing you" Ignitus stated. "It wasn't just you Ignitus. We all failed" Voltier stated. "That as it may the realm is

saved. Thanks to Spyro" Ignitus stated. I felt Cynder hug into my side. I looked up into her eyes and saw only lust inside them. It was then I knew. Cynder and I where meant to be.

* * *

><p><strong>-Another request done. I hope I can actaully FINISH my other stories.<strong>

**-JadenNZ1 signing off.**


End file.
